Tiempo al tiempo
by iredc
Summary: (Basado en el mundo del manga Digimon Xros Wars) ¿Alguna vez han pensado en lo que paso con Wizardmon después de perderse en el Time Destroyer de Zeed Millenniumon? pues esta es mi versión de lo que paso, o pudo haber pasado. Con motivo algo atrasado del 14 de febrero (maldita computadora y maldito internet que hacen sus complot contra mi y mis pocas ideas)


**Un momento para una nueva oportunidad**

Gatomon se encontraba caminando por Heaven Zone buscando alguna pista de Wizardmon, después de lo que paso en la última batalla del ejército Xros Heart United Army, habían pasado cerca de 6 meses y ella no encontraba ninguna información sobre él, y claro que era difícil, el ataque de Zeed Millenniumon lo había mandado a algún punto desconocido del espacio y el tiempo, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de encontrarlo, pero no quería darse por vencida, había tantas posibilidades de que haya terminado en el pasado como en el futuro, y eso era lo que la animaba a seguir con su búsqueda, después de todo lo conocía, y él no se iba a rendir tampoco, pues aun tenia cosas que investigar, y siendo esa su gran pasión, no se daría por vencido con tantas cosas que le faltaban por investigar.

Un par de Angemon que pasaban por ahí la vieron tan pensativa y recordando lo que paso en las guerras y lo que habían escuchado de algunos de los otros Digimon que habían estado en los combates sentían un poco de lastima por ella, pues no sabían de nadie que alguna vez haya sobrevivido a esa técnica, y no esperaban que ese desdichado que tanto buscaba esa Gatomon lo hubiera hecho, pero ninguno tenía el corazón para decírselo, y con todas las ganas que demostraba pues mucho menos. Gatomon seguía pensando en las posibilidades que le quedaban para localizar a su mejor amigo, pero ella no era tan brillante como él. Ya había recorrido cerca de tres cuartas partes del Digimundo y no encontraba nada de utilidad, pero en ese lugar algo le ayudaba a concentrarse. – No sé dónde más buscarlo, las otras Zonas no me han dado información. Tal vez… estoy enfocando las cosas mal, creo que… debería buscar en los lugares donde estuvimos juntos, sé que suena algo cursi, pero por el momento no tengo otras ideas. Muy bien, está decidido, eso hare! – Y salió de Heaven Zone recordando los lugares donde ella y Wizardmon habían estado, pensando en el orden en el que debería recorrerlos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Wizardmon se encontraba flotando en el túnel espacio-tiempo en el que lo encerró la técnica de Zeed Millenniumon, ya había perdido el sentido del tiempo, después de todo pasaba cada momento de su existencia cambiando entre cada segundo del tiempo pasado entre cada realidad del Digimundo, aprendiendo de todo lo que ha presenciado, y un poco más, pero de cualquier forma se mantiene preocupado por el hecho de que no puede regresar al Digimundo, pues a pesar de tener los otros 2 Xros Loader no podía usarlos junto con su magia para salir de ahí, pero al menos le ayudaban a no ser desintegrado por el poder de esa técnica tan poderosa – Cada vez me es más difícil pensar una forma de salir de aquí, no sé si algún día pueda lograrlo… debo dejar de pensar en eso, tengo que regresar, o si no Gatomon se va a enfadar conmigo, pero aun con todo el conocimiento que he adquirido no puedo pensar en una forma de… ¿Qué es esa luz tan extraña? Parece una fisura en el espacio-tiempo, pero distinta a las que he visto, parece un poco más estable, tal vez… esa sea la forma de salir de aquí – Y salió de ese lugar, esperando aparecer en su propio mundo, y en su propia época.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gatomon caminaba hacia Corridor Zone, donde había estado tanto tiempo con Wizardmon y donde conocieron a Taiki y a los otros, aunque honestamente llego ahí primero por simple melancolía, aunque esperaba encontrar a Wizardmon para regresar, simplemente no pudo contenerse y regreso a ese lugar. Fue una buena idea al final, ya que pudo saludar a sus viejos amigos Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon, y a otros más, pero ninguno de ellos tenía información sobre Wizardmon, pero de cualquier forma ella decidió quedarse un poco más, para ponerse al corriente de lo que había pasado y tratar de arreglar las cosas un poco, y porque no, relajarse un poco por todo su viaje.

Después de unas horas de revisar todo el lugar y ponerse al tanto de cómo estaba su situación en el actual Digimundo, Gatomon se disponía a descansar un poco, antes de prepararse para salir de nuevo, cuando de pronto, en el cielo, un enorme destello apareció, y de él salió una enorme luz que se estrelló en las afueras de Corridor Zone, Gatomon corrió a toda velocidad para enfrentarse a lo que sea que saliera de ahí, mas nunca espero que la figura que se mostrara entre todo ese polvo fuera una figura conocida

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Wizardmon estaba en un pequeño túnel de energía, esa grieta si le había permitido salir del _**Time Destroyer**_ de Zeed Millenniumon, pero no tenía forma de saber dónde o cuando iba a salir, y los Xros Loaders no le ayudaban, desde que reaccionaron al poco Xros Code de Zenjirou y Akari perdió completamente la capacidad de manipularlos, si bien su poder aun lo protegía de la corrupción de los datos negativos de esa técnica, ya no podía usarlos para dirigir su viaje en el espacio-tiempo, tal vez terminaría en un punto antes de la guerra, o después, o en un mundo paralelo de los que había visto entre todo ese tiempo, o en alguno que no conocía, no lo sabría hasta salir de ahí, pero no perdía nada intentándolo, ya había perdido una gran parte de su tiempo en su escape y su única motivación para salir de ahí era reencontrarse con Gatomon y cumplir esa promesa de ver nuevamente a aquella chica que había acompañado tanto tiempo a su amiga y guardaespaldas. Ahora que recordaba, había estado pensando en la clase de relación que tenía con Gatomon, esas reacciones tan impropias de él que tuvo cuando conocieron a Taiki y a los demás, las reacciones que ella tuvo cuando usaron su magia para parecer humanos y esas chicas se le acercaban demasiado, su preocupación por ella durante la guerra y todas las otras veces que había pensado en ella cuando estuvo atrapado, esa sensación en él era algo desconocido, era agradable la mayoría de las veces, pero en ocasiones se sentía mal, demasiado mal, era una emoción demasiado complicada y que no podía estudiar o comprender, sin importar el tiempo que había estado solo y pudo pensar todo lo que se le ocurría, nunca pudo encontrar la respuesta a lo que esas emociones significaban, o de donde provenían, o porque solamente aparecían cuando se trataba de Gatomon, pero esperaba que todo se aclarara cuando la viera de nuevo. De pronto un destello cegador se manifestó frente a él, demostrando que estaba cerca de la salida, pero la luz era demasiada para él, por lo que cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió se encontraba en un lugar muy conocido para él, era su antiguo hogar Corridor Zone en un mejor estado a como lo dejaron durante la guerra. Muchas de las casas estaban completamente reconstruidas, otras estaban en los toques finales, e incluso había nuevos edificios que no recordaba. Estaba tan ensimismado viendo rodas esas cosas que no noto la silueta a sus espaldas, una digimon muy conocida por él.

Gatomon no lo podía creer, Wizardmon estaba ahí, frente a ella y en perfecto estado, aunque parecía algo desorientado lucia exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, esos sentimientos que tanto la habían atormentado cuando no sabía nada sobre él se habían marchado, tal vez pudo salir fácilmente de ese lugar, se iba a sorprender cuando se enterara de que habían pasado 6 meses desde que se vieron ese día que las guerras terminaron - ¡Wizardmon! ¿En verdad eres tú? – Y el mencionado volteo al escuchar esa voz, esa voz que tanto había extrañado, a pesar de nunca admitirlo frente a alguien más o siquiera en voz alta, lo estaba llamando - ¿Gatomon? ¿Eres tú? – lentamente volteo hacia el origen de esa voz, observando a su compañera, amiga, guardaespaldas y mucho más, a unos pocos metros de distancia de él, tal y como la recordaba, tal parecía que esa gruta no estaba tan lejos de su tiempo normal como parecía, o de su dimensión natal, todo indicaba, que podía regresar a su vida normal, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, pudo sonreír sinceramente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Toda la tarde Wizardmon estuvo contando a todos los que conocía sobre lo que vivió, y así mismo se enteró de todo lo que había pasado en su prolongada ausencia, fue un muy gracioso momento en el que se enteró de que en su mundo solo habían pasado 6 meses, pero aún más gracioso para él fue ver como todos se sorprendieron al enterarse que él estuvo muchos años dentro de esa técnica tan siniestra. Esa tarde fue un gran alivio para él, y para Gatomon también, aunque solo ella lo expresara, pero no lo presionaría, después de todo, ahora tenían mucho tiempo para poder platicar se ello, y para que ella lo ayudara a entender mejor las emociones que claramente tenia, pero no sabia expresar, después de todo esas emociones estaban dirigidas a ella, y quería escucharlo expresarlas sinceramente.


End file.
